Together Forever
by YuriFan300
Summary: Eevee tries to bond with her siblings after being found by her mother, Sylveon, but it might be a little more difficult than she thinks. Her wish: to have everyone in her family get along and be together forever. Not the greatest summary, but it will do.


**Together Forever**

**Genre: Family/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hey, there. So I was bumming around the internet and discovered the Pikachu Short "Eevee and Friends" after I discovered the new Eeveelution: Sylveon. And I was totally shocked that Eevee and the other evolutions are in a Pikachu short and that inspired me to write an Eeveelution fanfic. This includes all the Eevee evolutions, including the lovely Sylveon. And to put it this way, I don't really care what gender these Eeveelutions are supposed to be, but judging from the voice actors, it's kind of clear that they could be male or female. **

**So here are the Eeveelution genders that I would prefer in my opinion only:  
**

**Vaporeon: Female**

**Jolteon: Male**

**Flareon: Female**

**Eevee: Either Male or Female**

**Espeon: Female**

**Umbreon: Male**

**Glaceon: Female**

**Leafeon: Either Male or Female**

**Sylveon: Female (since a voice actress plays this Pokemon in "Eevee and Friends")**

**I hope you guys can approve of these genders that are going to be in the story. If not, I apologize, but like I said, that's what I think of them because of the voice actors. As well as personalities go, I'll decide what personalities each Eeveelution will have. Anyway, enough about me ranting. Please, enjoy the story! :)**

This is a heartwarming tale of an Eevee and her family. All 9 of them live in a special home up in the mountains(**A/N: Decided to use this setting from "Eevee and Friends" since there's no other place for all of the Eeveelutions to live** **together) **Though this is unusual to have a house like that, they love it anyways. They've been living together for a long time, ever since Eevee's mother, Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon, found this place. Before having children, Sylveon once lived a life as an Eevee. She was very lonely and had no one to play with. But despite all that, she's a very kind and sweet Pokemon that is willing to help anyone in need. As time went by, after being found by a trainer, she evolved into Sylveon. She continued to be with her trainer for about 2 years unit she decided to live on her own. Sylveon loved her trainer very much, but there are times when one has to part ways and learn to live on their own. And so, the trainer released Sylveon, allowing her to have her freedom. As more time passed, Sylveon came across 7 Eevee eggs lying on the ground in front of her. She thought someone left them there to rot, so she decided to have them in her care. This took several days for the eggs to hatch and pretty soon, all 7 eggs hatched. Though, it's difficult to tell which Eevee is apart, thankfully, those babies have evolved into the 7 forms of the Eeveelution chain: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon and Leafeon.

It is a beautiful morning at the Eon household. Eevee and the rest of her family just finished breakfast and were now in their rooms, doing whatever it is they're doing. But Eevee, being the youngest in the family, remains in the kitchen while Sylveon is doing the cleaning. Sylveon had found a lost female Eevee somewhere in a forest, where she was attacked by a trio of Beedrill. Sylveon saved Eevee from the Beedrill and had taken care of her ever since.

Sylveon finishes up cleaning when she notices Eevee standing in the middle of the kitchen. "What's wrong, sweetie? Don't you want to play with your brothers and sisters?"

"Um," the female Eevee says, softly. "I don't know. There's so many Pokemon around. I don't think they even want to play with me."

"Oh, you won't know until you ask them," Sylveon encourages.

"Yes, but . . . who should I play with?" Eevee wonders.

Even though this is the Eon family, each member of the family has different personalities. Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon, had hatched first and is the oldest sister in the family. She found a Water Stone near a river and touched it out of curiosity, making her evolve. Since being the Water-Type Pokemon, she's always seen in the big swimming pool that is constantly running in her room. Sometimes, she would invite other Water-Type Pokemon to have a private party and a lot of fun. Other than that, Vaporeon is very playful and cute.

Then, Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon, is the second to hatch out of the egg, and is the oldest brother in the family. He touched a Thunder Stone that was lying on the ground somewhere and evolved. He's affectionate towards others, but it sometimes can be a problem due to be an Electric-Type Pokemon. Whenever he gets too affectionate, he lets out his electric shock, giving the other Pokemon the wrong idea that he's dangerous. Though he's very sweet towards others, he also has an aggressive side when it comes to protecting his family. He will do anything to wipe out any bad Pokemon that tries to hurt them. He is one tough brother!

Flareon, the Flame Pokemon, is the third to hatch from the egg. She found a Fire Stone the same time that Jolteon got, only it was in another place and evolved. She's usually very shy and is having difficulty communicating with other Pokemon. Whenever she feels nervous or scared, her body temperature rises to a very high level, causing everything around her to heat up. This causes major problems for the others, though. It either scares everyone away or just leaves every Pokemon burned to a crisp. Even though Flareon tries to control it, she can't help herself, for it is a nervous habit of hers.

Next, Espeon, the Sun Pokemon, hatched next to her brother, Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon. Both are very different from each other. Espeon evolved by day and couldn't help but stare at her beauty for hours in the mirror. Umbreon, having evolved by night, is a quiet and reserved Pokemon who barely socializes with anyone. He often sits in his very dark room, not wanting to be disturbed. He's not a bad Pokemon, but as a member of the Eon family, he still spends time with his brothers and sisters. But lately, Espeon seems to be trying to have a relationship with her brother and things weren't going well for the two of them. Umbreon is not talking to Espeon as much and prefers to be alone. This upsets Espeon very much and is always trying to have her brother spend time with his sister. Even though both of them are different types that have a great disadvantage towards each other, that does not mean that they should not get along and Espeon knows that. So, she continues to try to bare a relationship with Umbreon.

Then, the final two Eevees, both male and female, hatched from the eggs at the same time. Both get along very well and is always playing with each other, even after they evolved. One Eevee touched an icy rock near a cave out of curiosity while going for a walk and evolved into Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon, while the other Eevee touched a Moss Rock after being separated from his sister that one time when being chased by an angry Ursaring. He evolved into Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. Glaceon and Leafeon each hold two separate rooms: one is totally icy and the other is sort of outside surrounded by vines and leaves with a little house hanging with a bridge to walk across. Though the two get along very well, they still have different personalities. Glaceon is a beautiful and athletic Pokemon who has a talent on creating ice sculptures, thus she has a lot of them in her room. Leafeon, on the other hand, likes to sleep a lot and is sort of a lazy Pokemon who doesn't feel like doing anything. But other than that, being part of the Eon family, he likes to play with his brothers and sisters, including Glaceon.

And finally, the little Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon, the youngest in the family, is a shy, but playful Pokemon. It's been about 3 weeks since Sylveon found her and Eevee is still getting used to the new environment around her with all the Eons in her family. But sometimes, she feels being the only one that has not evolved into any of the evolutions of Eevee is not normal. However, a while ago, Sylveon assured her that it's a good thing because they've got all the members of the Eevee family.

"It's up to you," Sylveon says. "I can't decide thing for you all the time, honey."

"Yes, Mother," Eevee replies. "It's just that, ever since I became part of this family, I'm always getting nervous around the others. Sometimes, I just feel left out, not fitting in to any type of Pokemon because they've all evolved."

"That's not true, sweetie." Sylveon stretches out one of her ribbons from her bow around her neck and gently wraps it around her youngest daughter. "Different types or not, you're still part of this family. And I'm glad that you're trying to get to know them. It just takes time for your relationship to grow. That's all."

Eevee nods. "I understand, Mother."

"Now then, go try to have some fun with your siblings. I'm sure you'll have fun with some of them. If not, better luck next time, okay?"

"Yes, Mother. Thank you."

With that, Eevee leaves the kitchen with Sylveon smiling.

* * *

First, Eevee makes her way to her oldest sister's room. She knocks on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing. She knocks on the door again.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Vaporeon's voice says from behind the door.

Eevee waits patiently for her older sister to arrive. Once the door opens, Vaporeon notices the nervous Eevee standing in front of her.

"Hello, Eevee," the Water-Type greets. "Is there something you need?"

"Um, actuallly," Eevee says. "I was wondering if you want to, um, play with me."

Vaporeon's expression changes as she thinks about it for a bit. "Hmm . . . well, can you swim?"

"Um . . . actually I was referring to a walk in the park, or playing together outside of the house."

"I'll play with you!" Jolteon suddenly pounces on Eevee and rubs his face against her fur. "How about you play with your big bro, huh?"

Vaporeon, not even expecting the Electric-Type to be here, jumps back in shock. "Jolteon! Don't scare me like that! Plus, you're almost near the water and you know what that means!"

"Don't worry!" Jolteon assures his sister. "I'm all good. Besides, once I heard my baby sister wants to play, I just had to jump in. Eevee hasn't played with me at all today. So, can we, Eevee?"

"U-um," Eevee says, softly. "Okay." She's not scared because of him, but the way he's nuzzling her, she's fearing that one of the spikes on his fur will sting her, as to his ability to make his fur turn into sharp quills if angered.

"Great! Where do you want to go?"

"Outside. To the park, maybe."

"Alright, let's go!" Jolteon says as he heads outside of the house.

Vaporeon smiles at Eevee. "Well, at least you got someone to play with."

Eevee laughs nervously. "I guess."

"Maybe we'll play together next time. Right now, I'm getting things ready because my friends are coming over today. Sorry for the short notice."

"No, it's okay, Vaporeon," Eevee says. "I would love to play with you, too. So, let's do it next time."

"It's a deal." The Water-Type turns to leave. "Well, I'll see you later, Eevee."

Eevee waves to her older sister as she closes the door.

* * *

Eevee meets Jolteon outside of their house. "So, what do you want to do, Jolteon?" Eevee asks.

"Hmm . . . I was thinking of playing tag, but we don't have enough Pokemon," the Electric-Type Pokemon says. "Do you want to ask the others?"

"Sure." Eevee wouldn't mind playing tag, but the problem is that she's not a fast runner, so she might always end up being caught.

"Great. How about we head over to Flareon's room first?"

"Are you sure? She's not that of a playful Pokemon."

"Well, she has to do something other than close herself off from the rest of the world," Jolteon reasons.

"True. Let's get going."

Eevee and Jolteon make their way to Flareon's room, which consists of mostly rock and a little rock like dome in the middle of the room.

"Flare?" Jolteon calls. "Are you in here? Hello?"

Eevee walks around and finds Flareon curled up in her rock dome. "There you are. Do you want to play tag with us?"

Flareon lifts her head up. "Hm? Tag?"

Jolteon jumps in. "Yes! Want to come along?"

This surprises Flareon, causing her to jump back in shock and hit her back against the hard rock. "Ow!" She quickly gets up and backs away from him. "D-Do you really have to do that all the time?"

"Sorry," Jolteon says, laughing nervously. "It's a habit of mine. So, do you want to play tag with us?"

"U-um, I'd rather stay here than get chased," Flareon says as she curls back up. "Tag is scary anyway."

"It's not scary," Jolteon assures his sister. "It's a fun game. You should try it."

"No, thank you. Being in here is good enough." She eventually falls asleep after she says that.

Jolteon and Eevee exchange looks.

"So . . . who do you want to ask next?" Eevee questions.

"I think I know who to ask," Jolteon replies, having a smile on his face.

* * *

"You want us to play tag?" Glaceon asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Jolteon replies. "Eevee is wanting to play with us, so I thought the four of us could play tag, maybe even Espeon and Umbreon can join us."

"That's sounds fun," Leafeon says with a smile.

"But I don't know about Espeon and Umbreon," Glaceon says, shaking her head. "Somehow, Espeon is with Umbreon at the moment, maybe trying another tactic on spending time with him."

"Umbreon's almost never with us, though," Leafeon points out. "He's always in his dark, dark room, sleeping or whatever the heck he's doing up there. I just wish he could be more open to us that just closed."

"You have a point there," Jolteon says. "Anyway, I guess that's pretty much all the Pokemon we have. Shall we begin?"

"I'm ready when you are," Glaceon says, getting in her ready position.

"Hey, wait up!" a voice says from behind them.

Eevee and the others turn to notice Espeon running up to the four Eons.

"Hey, Espeon," Glaceon greets. "You came to play?"

"Yes," the Psychic Pokemon answers. "I just decided to take a break from trying to bribe Umbreon to see the outside, so I came to look for you guys."

"Excellent!" Jolteon says in excitement. "Now we have five of us and we can begin."

"Who should be 'it' first?" Leafeon asks.

Jolteon immediately raises his paw. "I think I should."

"Aww, no fair!" Glaceon complains. "I know you're super fast since you're as fast as lightning."

Jolteon chuckles. "Too bad. You'll just have to go faster."

"Darn," Espeon groans.

Everyone separates for a bit until Jolteon says "Go!" Practically, everyone spreads out to challenge Jolteon as the Electric Pokemon looks around for someone to tag. He looks directly at Espeon and decides to chase her first. He sprints after her in a flash, with only a few feet away from her. Espeon looks back to notice that Jolteon is literally on her tail and starts sprinting faster, only allowing the Electric Pokemon to sprint even faster than her. Suddenly, an idea pops in Espeon's head. She turns to her pursuer, who is already catching up to her, and releases a Quick Attack, making her run with a burst of speed.

"That's not gonna work!" Jolteon calls out as he looks up at Espeon, who is up on the rocks.

"Try to catch me now!" Espeon taunts, sticking her tongue out.

Jolteon growls as the Psychic Pokemon uses Quick Attack again to boost her speed. Jolteon shakes his head and looks for another Pokemon to chase. Glaceon and Leafeon seem to be running together, but which one to catch first?

"Glaceon, behind you!" Leafeon yells.

The Ice Pokemon looks up at Jolteon, ready to pounce on her. Of course she dodges.

"Hmph," Glaceon scoffs. "If you want to catch me, taste my trusty Ice Beam." She releases a blue beam from her mouth and shoots it directly on the ground, making part of the ground a full sheet of ice. As Glaceon makes a run for it, Jolteon ends up slipping and falling on the ice Glaceon created. Espeon laughs at him.

"Alright, that it!" Jolteon growls. "No more attacks, got it!? That's cheating!"

"You didn't say that before, did you?" Leafeon giggles.

"Well, I am right now! No using your attacks in this game! This is normal tag for everyone to play fair!"

"Okay," everyone says in unison.

The Pokemon did play fair and ended up having fun all the way.

* * *

That night, Sylveon comes to Eevee's room to tuck her in when Eevee pops her head up.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Eevee?"

"I had a lot of fun with my siblings today. It's just that . . . it's hard to get along with some Pokemon that are anti-social or very shy."

Sylveon comes over and sits down beside her daughter. "Yes, it can be hard, but we're all family. That's all it matters." She tucks Eevee in with one of the leaves that are laying around with her ribbons.

"You know what I wish for?"

"No, what is it, honey?"

"If all of us can get along, I want everyone to be together forever. Like you said, Mother, we're family and family needs to stick together."

Sylveon smiles. "You're right, Eevee. I don't know if I can promise that, but we'll try our best."

"Good-night, Mother," Eevee whispers as she falls fast asleep.

"Good-night, little one," Sylveon whispers back as she lightly pets Eevee on the head, stands up and leaves the room.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a pretty long chapter! I thought about doing two separate chapters, but I decided to make it as a whole. And yes, Eevee is the main protagonist of this story. Basically, the idea of the story is Eevee trying to bond with her family, so that's why it took awhile to write this. This is not a oneshot by the way; this is only the beginning. Anyway, if any of you have any ideas for the next chapter, like Eevee meeting new Pokemon or something, that'll be great. Feel free to give out any ****suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
